Las 12 historias sobre navidad jamas contadas
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: Las 12 historias de navidad nunca leidas por nadie, entra y ve como estas parejas pasaron las festividades. (12/12) *Nuevo titulo.*
1. Confianza

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Confianza**

* * *

**Pairing: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley**

* * *

Rose amaba la **confianza** que siempre demostraba poseer James, siempre lo ha admirado, siempre lo ha amado, y entonces, ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía por él? Porque era su primo… Cada vez que lo veía, el corazón de Rose se agrietaba y agitaba un poco más. Pero aun así, ella quería decirle lo que sentía…

Ese año, James no volvería a casa para navidad, ya que era su último año en Hogwarts, y quería pasarla con sus amigos.

Ese año, Rose no volvería a casa para navidad, ya que era el último año de James en Hogwarts, y él iba a pasarla allí, y ella también.

La fiesta de navidad había terminado, y James, un poco enojado con su novia, corrección, ahora era su ex, se dirigía a los invernaderos dispuesto a emborracharse, sin ser consciente de que cierta pelirroja que lo seguía de cerca.

Solo fue consciente de haber entrado al invernadero y de que sintió un pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo, cuando volteo, se encontró con el cuerpo de su pequeña, y favorita aunque nunca lo admitiría, prima Rose.

-Me gustas- murmuro bajito Rose mientras iba acercando sus labios más y más, hasta posar un pequeño beso en los labios de un aturdido James, que correspondió el beso con ganas, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que ese beso significaba para ambos, solo sabiendo una cosa: siempre había sentido algo extraño por la chica que estaba besando, era amor, pensó el, mientras la acercaba más y más a él.

En Hogwarts se dice que ni James ni Rose volvieron al cuarto esa noche de navidad, también se dice que cuando anunciaron su relación nadie se sorprendió, en Hogwarts de dicen muchas cosas, pero la más importante de ellas fue que, ambos se amaban.

* * *

**298 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Aquí**** de nuevo con un nuevo reto, sinceramente quería hacer un Scorose, pero me decante por esta pareja al final, espero que les halla gustado. ¿Review?**


	2. Semejanza

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Semejanza**

* * *

**Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley**

* * *

La semejanza que poseían Albus y Scorpius siempre sorprendía a Rose, pues si bien, los dos estaban en Slytherin la mayoría de las veces ellos no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, como que equipo de Quidditch era el mejor, o que dulce era el más sabroso, habían pequeñas cosas en las que pensaban igual, como por ejemplo, el amor de ambos por las festividades navideñas, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que los besos bajo el muérdago no eran tan especiales, y ambos también estaban de acuerdo en que Stefan Rosier*, el actual novio de Rose, no la merecía. Pero como la relación entre ambos se suponía era secreta, ellos no podían hacerle nada sin que Rose se enojara con ambos.

Como sea el caso, ambos la mayoría del tiempo estaban en desacuerdo y muy pocas veces de acuerdo, esa noche, después del baile de Año Nuevo, cuando llegaron a su dormitorio y se encontraron a Rose con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, ellos, luego de que Rose les contara lo que había pasado, se dirigieron una mirada silenciosa, y se dispusieron a consolar a Rose, al menos Albus lo hiso, ya que Scorpius se dirigió directamente a romperle la cara a Stefan Rosier por haberle roto el corazón a la chica de la cual el, llevaba enamorado años.

* * *

**219 palabras en total.**

* * *

***El apellido lo saque del arbol familiar Black.**

**Segundo capitulo, y tengo que agradecerle a Celeste Kaomy por explicarme paso a paso como subir este capitulo, sin ti estaria perdida cariño, gracias**


	3. Dragones

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Dragones**

* * *

Lucy Weasley se podía considerar una muchacha tranquila, estudiosa y trabajadora. un calco exacto de su padre Percy Weasley, pero hay algo que los diferencia, ella, al contrario que su padre, no esta tan obsesionada con la política y el poder, ella sueña con poder vivir una vida libre de preocupaciones, solo dedicándole tiempo a su pasatiempo favorito, el ballet.

Si hay algo que Lucy en verdad ama, es el ballet, desde pequeña su tío Charlie, con el permiso de sus padres, en la época navideña la llevaba a ver el cascanueces, y ella, cada vez que iba, se sumía en un escenario mágico donde ella era la que bailaba y hacia feliz a su público.

Lucy amaba las festividades navideñas, porque eso significaba que su tío Charlie la llevaría con él a ver la obra y luego le compraría un libro que ella eligiera.

Lucy amaba el ballet, porque luego de ver la obra su tío la llevaría a una librería, y mientras el ojeaba los libros sobre dragones, ella vería embelesada el nuevo libro que obtendría.

Lucy solo era parecida a su padre en pocas cosas, ella lo único que deseaba era bailarina, y estaba segura de que algún día lo lograría, porque fue su tío Charlie quien le dio esa pasión, y si en algo creía ella, era en el destino

* * *

**224 Palabras exactas.**

* * *

**Tecnicamente esta no es una historia de amor, pero no se me ocurrio ningun chico o personaje que fuera el interes romantico de Lucy, y como la palabra era Dragones, pense y se me vino a la mente el tio Charlie, espero que les halla gustado**


	4. Medalla

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Medalla.**

* * *

Si hay algo que Molly Weasley ama, es pintar, ella es una artista, como su hermana Lucy, desde que tenía uso de la razón se la pasaba dibujando sobre la superficie que tocaran sus lápices de colores, lo que más le gustaba pintar era a su familia, su gran y alborotadora familia, ella estaba muy unida a esta, no como Dominique, que se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación encerrada haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Por eso se sorprendió y alegro tanto cuando recibió la medalla de prefecta, porque por una parte, se llenaba de orgullo al poder conseguir algo con lo que tanto esfuerzo había tratado de conseguir, y también, porque sabía que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, y eso era todo lo que quería ella, hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Por eso, esas navidades, le mostro su medalla a quien se le cruzara, recibiendo un montón de burlas de sus demás primos, cosa que a ella no le importaba.

Esa navidad, ella pinto un cuadro con toda su familia, y cuando lo termino, se sintió a un más orgullosa.

* * *

**181 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Escribi sobre Molly, siempre me la he imaginado igual a su padre, al igual que Lucy, pero quize hacer que sean algo diferentes, un poco mas rebeldes y no se si lo consegui, pero al menos lo intente n.n**

**Gracias de nuevo a Celeste Kaomy por haberme ayudado a entender mejor Fanfiction.**

**Espero que les halla gustado.**


	5. Abrigos

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras Para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Abrigos**

* * *

Aquel año Ron y Harry la pasarían en el colegio. Navidad nunca fue agradable para Harry, y Ron no quería ir a quien sabe donde irían sus padres.  
Ese año el cuarto seria todo suyo. Y la sala común también.  
Pero... Pasaron uno, dos, tres días, y esos lugares se hicieron aburridos.  
Pasearon por todo el colegio, revisaron pasillos que no creyeron que existían, y dieron con un cuarto.  
No pudieron abrir la puerta, pero eso no calló su curiosidad.  
Cuando la cena terminó, ambos se dirigieron al extraño lugar. Y ¡Alohomora! Con un fuerte clack la puerta se abrió... Y decenas de abrigos navideños se les vinieron encima...  
El director tiene pasatiempos raros, descubrieron esa tarde, no todos coleccionan camperas, suéteres y tapados con dibujos de renos, arbolillos navideños, y bolitas rojas.

* * *

**133 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Holaaaaaa.**  
**Nuevo capitulo, yeiii, ahora solo faltan 7 historias, 7 personajes, 7 palabras...**


	6. Guardian

**Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa del reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras Para Celebrar" del foto La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Guardian**

* * *

Neville siempre amó a sus padres. Los cuidó y visitó siempre que podía. En vacaciones pasaba días enteros con ellos, y en navidad les llevaba budín con almendras y algunos regalos.  
Sus padres no saben quien es. Pero él les sonríe, les habla, y les cuenta cosas de su hijo, del pequeño Neville.  
Sus padres le cuentan que los están buscando y que su hijo los espera.  
Y Neville llora. Sus padres lo consuelan con amor, sin saber quien es, sin saber la causa de sus lágrimas.  
Ama a sus padres, y les agradece lo que hicieron: lo cuidaron a costa de su vida.  
Por eso juró cuidarlos, hablarles, escucharlos, estar con ellos siempre que podía.  
Se comprometió a ser su guardián.

* * *

**122 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Solo dire, que no tengo nada que decir en este preciso momento...**


	7. Plata

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras Para Celebrar." dle foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

* * *

**Palabra: Plata**

* * *

A Astoria el cabello de Draco siempre le había recordado a la plata: a la vajilla de plata que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero para poder usarlas en las cenas familiares que los Greengrass ofrecían cada año para las festividades navideñas.  
Ella amaba profundamente a Draco, con su corazón herido y su mente siempre calculándolo todo. Amaba como él siempre se había mostrado amable con ella, y amenazaba a cada chico que osara acercarse a más de diez metros de ella, lo amaba, y aunque él solo la viera como a una hermana pequeña, ella sabía, en lo profundo de su corazón, que tenía suficiente amor para ambos: un amor puro y verdadero, capaz de curar el corazón roto de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**123 palabras en total**

* * *

**Primera ves que escribo algo de estos dos, fue una linda experiencia...**


	8. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Hogwarts**

* * *

Sirius había extrañado el castillo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, Hogwarts era su hogar, donde conoció a sus amigos, a su familia, donde cometió travesuras y fechorías, donde por primera vez, fue feliz, y luego, cuando salieron del castillo, algo dentro de Sirius nunca volvió a ser igual, y cuando años más tarde, fue encerrado injustamente en Azkaban, lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo fueron los recuerdos que creo en ese lugar, las risas y las tristezas.

Cuando por fin, luego de años y años sufriendo, pudo ser libre, su primera parada fue el hermoso castillo en el que había vivido por siete años, lloro por horas y horas mientras contemplaba el hermoso lugar, pudo sonreír de nuevo como nunca lo había hecho desde hace años, y en el silencio de la noche, le murmuro una promesa al castillo frente a el: _Siempre volveré…_

* * *

**146 palabras en total.**

* * *

**Si me tarde tanto, es porque no se me ocurría nada con esta palabra, bueno, se me ocurrian un montón de situaciones y lugares, pero no me convencían, pero aqui estoy, y hoy terminare de subir todos los caps de este fic n.n **


	9. Cordialidad

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Cordialidad**

* * *

Sirius no presta atención en clases. James tampoco. Sus motivos son distintos, pero similares a la ves.  
Buscan una palabra. El que la encuentre gana...  
Remus y Lily los desafiaron. "Nosotros tenemos algo en común, una palabra. Si la adivinan, ganan", dijeron.  
Pero de eso pasó una semana.  
"Torpe, ingenuo, desarreglado, prolijamente desprolijo". Así es Remus, pensaba Sirius.  
"Ingeniosa, lista, perfecta, perfecta, hermosa, perfecta". Así es Lily, pensaba James.  
En el almuerzo Lily y Remus miraban fijo a los otros dos muchachos. Les sonrieron y conversaron de cosas agradables, de música, de amistades, de cosas lindas y sencillas, de la amabilidad.  
-¡Cordialidad! -Gritaron Sirius y James al unisono.  
Lily sonrió mostrando sus preciosos dientes, y Lupin soltó una carcajada (extraña y ruidosa, como siempre).  
Peter miraba la escena sin comprender, sin hablar.  
\- Pidan lo que quieran-dijo Lily con un suspiro.

* * *

**141 palabras en total**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior me olvide de decir esto; Se que hace unos caps, no recuerdo cual capitulo fue, dije que iban a ser 4, 4 y 4, de cada generacion, y bueno Sirius es de la primera, pero es como un paso a esta generación (? supongo**

**Y primer fic donde aparece Lily yeiii**


	10. Plumas de Azúcar

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Plumas de ****Azúcar****.**

* * *

**Pairing: Remus Lupin x Sirius Black**

* * *

Todo el mundo sabe que Remus Lupin es adicto al chocolate. Lo que le gusta de esa pasta marrón es su dulzura, el sentir las cosquillas que provoca en su lengua y la sensación de calidez y felicidad que le deja cada vez que saborea un bocado.

Todo el mundo sabe que Sirius Black odia que Remus Lupin ame algo más que a él. Y por eso pasa la mitad de la noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre en el pasadizo con la capa de invisibilidad para llegar a Honeyduke. "No esta tan mal" murmura masticando una rana de chocolate, "pero hay mejores cosas que esta porquería" se auto convence el joven Black luego de haberse terminado la asquerosa, según el, rana de chocolate.

Al día siguiente, Remus Lupin, por primera vez, odia su regalo de navidad; su preciado cuarto se encuentra lleno de Plumas de Azúcar y un mensaje yace sobre su almohada no muy grato diciendo: "Come, bastardo, come".

* * *

**160 palabras en total**


	11. Dulzura

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Dulzura**

* * *

**Pairing: Lily Evans x James Potter**

* * *

Lily Evans camina despacio, sus movimientos son suaves y su sonrisa amable. Sus ojos son verdes y brillantes, lo que deja embobado a James siempre que los ve. Y ¡Dioses, es hermosa! James no puede dejar de hablar de ella, no puede dejar de pensarla, de soñarla, de amarla. Y el imbécil (guapamente imbécil) de Black no deja de reírse de él, de burlarse. ¡Jo! Por eso, el muy bastardo, le preparó para navidad a su mejor amigo un diario donde las paginas estaban llenas de imágenes y frases de Lily y una oración en la última pagina "La dulzura encandila, y no se deja alcanzar: idiota".

* * *

**107 palabras en total**


	12. Fiesta

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Este fic participa en ****el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

* * *

**Palabra: Fiesta**

* * *

**Pairing: James Potter x Lily Evans**

* * *

En Año nuevo Remus tuvo permiso para hacer una fiesta en la sala común, la primera vez en la historia en la que se permitió a alumnos de otras casas a entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Bueno, a decir verdad no había mucha gente a la que invitar, dos niñas de Ravenclaw de segundo año, un Slytherin de tercero, la bella Lily de cuarto y sus dos amigos, James y Sirius.  
Fue secreto, así que organizó todo minuciosamente, detalle por detalle.  
Había un toca discos que funcionaba con magia que solo soltaba canciones de The Beatles y alguna de esas canciones endemoniadas que hacen algunos muggles (si, música clásica). Consiguió dulces y comida (a base de chocolate, claro) de la cocina.  
Fue maravilloso, todos rieron, bailaron, cantaron (errando a las letras) todas las canciones, se divirtieron. James bailó, Sirius consiguió alcohol y se tomó todo solo, besó a una chica Ravenclaw, y como no le gustó, fue y besó a su amigo Remus.  
Como si le gusto lo hizo varias veces hasta que el otro pudo zafarse de él.  
Si, fue una gran fiesta.

* * *

**186 palabras en total**

* * *

**LISTO TERMINE!**

**12 historias cortas sobre navidad, 12 parejas (algunas {varias} repetidas) y otras que no son pareja cofh Neville cofh**


End file.
